Believe In Your Dream
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Storybrooke, une ville qui réunit de nombreux personnages de contes de fée. Plongez dans leurs histoires et faites la rencontre de nouveaux personnages.
1. Prologue

Alors voici la présentation de notre nouvelle fiction ! Je préfère prévenir maintenant qu'il n'est pas utile de regarder Once Upon A Time pour lire la fiction, nous reprenons plusieurs éléments et nous essaierons d'expliquer au mieux les situations. Il faut juste connaître un peu les contes qui ont bercés notre enfance, et encore, l'adaptation est libre !

Titre : Believe in Your Dream  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Once Upon a Time ne nous appartient pas. Nina, Jessica, Amandine et Léo appartiennent à GiveMe-Back. Anya, Stephen et Hayley appartiennent à WhereIsMyAngel.  
Rating : K  
Chapitres : x  
Couples principaux : Nina x Graham ( la Chapelière et le Chasseur ), Lacey ( enfin ve ne sera pas la Lacey de la saison 2, je reprends juste le prénom ) x Mr. Gold ( la Belle et la Bête )

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Et si, pendant vingt-huit ans, le temps s'était arrêté. Vingt-huit ans d'une vie longue et lente mais surtout totalement fausse. Une vie créée sur d'innombrables mensonges. Une vie qui n'est en fait pas une vraie vie. Une vie totalement inventée, contre notre propre volonté. Une vie dépourvue d'êtres que l'on est sensé vraiment aimer. Une vie imposée. Une vie où chacun reste à sa place sans se connaître soi-même. Mais néanmoins une vie.

C'est ce que vivaient jour après jour les habitants de la petite ville de Storybrooke. La ville s'éveillait toujours doucement grâce à un soleil plutôt timide dans la région. Les habitants vivaient ensuite leur routine habituelle. Chacun avait son petit boulot, ses petites habitudes auxquels il ne fallait surtout pas toucher.

Par exemple, à 7h15, si vous vous rendez chez Mère-Grand, un petit café se trouvant dans l'avenue principale, vous y trouverez Granny qui est la gérante et sa petit-fille Ruby, serveuse. Ce qui serait tout à fait normal. Mais vous y croiserez aussi certainement Marie-Margaret, une jeune institutrice qui vient y prendre son petit-déjeuner chaque matin.

Par une circonstance malheureuse, imaginons ensuite que vous vous rendiez au bureau du shérif. Vous y verrez le shérif lui-même, c'est-à-dire Graham Humbert, en train de manger plusieurs donuts - car oui les flics mangent des donuts, cela n'arrive pas que dans les films – et de discuter avec ses deux prisonniers habituels : Leroy et Nina. Leroy serait très certainement enfermé pour dégâts sur la voie publique après avoir consommé de l'alcool plus que de raison. « L'affaire Nina » serait différente chaque jour. Quelque fois, ce serait parce qu'elle va voir les mauvaises personnes pour demander de l'aide pour trouver son frère disparu. D'autres fois à cause de violence. Mais le plus souvent parce que Graham et elle sont attirés l'un par l'autre comme des guêpes sur du miel.

En sortant du poste de police, vous croiserez certainement une bande d'enfants attendant pour monter dans le car scolaire. Et puis vous ferez un grand détour pour éviter de croiser Mr Gold si vous lui louez un appartement. Car ce cher monsieur avait eut le grand bonheur – pour lui - de posséder quasiment toute la ville. Sa dureté en affaire et son air maléfique ne sont pas très engageants mais les plus optimistes restent persuadés qu'il peut être aimable et gentil quand il le veut. Tout cela pour vous dire qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup d'optimistes dans la ville.

Si vous passez en soirée, il y aura de très fortes chances que vous vous fassiez aborder par le Docteur Whale, grand dragueur non professionnel. L'autre médecin de la ville, Anya, pourra vous le prouver et vous informer sur toutes ses techniques de séduction.

Storybrooke a l'air d'être une ville parfaitement normale, sans réel soucis mais pourtant cette aiguille sur cette horloge du centre-ville n'a pas bougée d'un pouce pendant vingt-huit ans. Cela peut vous paraître futile et inintéressant si l'on ne connaît pas l'origine de cette ville. Et si je vous disais à présent que Storybrooke avait été créée il y a vingt-huit ans pile. Et si j'ajoutais que chacun des habitants vient d'un autre univers, un univers que l'on nomme La Forêt Enchantée ou plus souvent Contes de Fée et qu'ils ont été envoyés ici à cause d'une Malédiction créée par la Méchante Reine. Le fait que cette aiguille ne bouge pas vous rend toujours sceptique ? Cette information vous paraît-elle toujours inutile ? Et si je vous expliquais que cette aiguille ne bougerai que quand la Sauveuse déciderait de venir à Storybrooke et d'y rester. Cette histoire vous intéresse t-elle à présent ? Si oui, installez vous confortablement chez Mère-Grand et buvez une grande tasse de son merveilleux chocolat chaud. Si non, il vaut mieux quitter la ville immédiatement avant que l'on ne vous dégage à coups de fourches.

C'est donc ici que commence cette histoire. Henri, le fils de cette très chère Madame la Maire aimée de tous mais aussi la créatrice de la Malédiction, se fera le plaisir de vous tenir compagnie pendant la lecture. Il est temps maintenant d'ouvrir ce livre « Believe in Your Dream » et d'en lire le premier chapitre, s'il s'affiche bien sûr, le livre est souvent capricieux et long à la détente. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Après tout, ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants ...


	2. Poste de Police

Alors voici la présentation de notre nouvelle fiction ! Je préfère prévenir maintenant qu'il n'est pas utile de regarder Once Upon A Time pour lire la fiction, nous reprenons plusieurs éléments et nous essaierons d'expliquer au mieux les situations. Il faut juste connaître un peu les contes qui ont bercés notre enfance, et encore, l'adaptation est libre !

Titre : Believe in Your Dream  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Once Upon a Time ne nous appartient pas. Nina, Jessica, Amandine et Léo appartiennent à GiveMe-Back. Anya, Stephen et Hayley appartiennent à WhereIsMyAngel.  
Rating : K  
Chapitres : x  
Couples principaux : Nina x Graham ( la Chapelière et le Chasseur ), Lacey ( enfin ce ne sera pas la Lacey de la saison 2, je reprends juste le prénom ) x Mr. Gold ( la Belle et la Bête )

Ce chapitre n'est pas un vrai chapitre dans le sens strict du terme. Il servait au départ à présenter les personnages que nous avons inventés. Mais il ressemble tout de même à un chapitre. Enfin, on va dire que c'est une suite du prologue plutôt . Bon désolé par contre car il y a peu de narration. Je vous laisse découvrir les caractères et le début de cette nouvelle histoire.

* * *

Poste de Police

* * *

On ne peut pas débuter cette histoire sans savoir comment ce livre est arrivé entre vos mains alors voilà l'explication.

Graham avait eut le droit à une visite matinal de Mr Gold et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de le voir de si bon matin. Malheureusement, son métier de shérif devait passer avant sa répulsion. Il avait donc prit une air sérieux et sortit son calepin. Mr. Gold l'informa alors que l'on avait cambriolé sa boutique pendant la nuit. Un seul objet avait disparu. Un livre nommé « Believe in your Dream ».

Graham avait donc dû passer sa journée à interroger différents suspects. Pour vous évitez une trop longue histoire, nous n'allons vous montrer que sept interrogatoires.

- Je vais vous poser quelques questions de routine auxquelles vous devrez répondre sérieusement et sans mentir, êtes-vous prête ? Demanda Graham à la jeune blonde qui se trouvait face à lui.

Elsa Arendelle se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise. Elle se triturait les doigts, stressée par la situation. Elle acquiesça et l'interrogatoire débuta.

oOo

- Vous êtes bien Elsa Arendalle, animatrice à l'orphelinat des religieuses ?

- Oui.

- Vous vivez seule ?

- Oui.

- Vous vivez donc au 5 rue Charles Perault. L'appartement appartient-il à Mr Gold ?

- Oui, comme quasiment tous les appartements.

- Vous n'avez aucun problème d'argent ?

- Non, enfin j'ai parfois du mal à finir le mois, tout comme les religieuses mais … mais je m'en sort.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

- J'organisais une soirée chez moi avec une amie, sœur Astrid. Nous faisions une soirée films entre filles.

- Juste toutes les deux ?

- Oui.

- Et vous disiez que les religieuses manquaient aussi d'argent ?

- Oui mais … Mais c'est un livre qui a été volé, pas de l'argent …

- Comment savez-vous que l'on a volé un livre ?

oOo

- Encore et toujours toi … Tu es habituée des interrogatoires à présent. On va pouvoir directement aller dans le vif du sujet ! 18 rue Lewis Carroll, et chômeuse...

- Je préfère « sans emploi véritable ».

Nina sourit de manière exagérée. Elle était assise confortablement sur la chaise, les jambes croisées et les mains dans les poches. Elle était une habituée de la salle d'interrogatoire et des piques de Graham. Elle essayait donc de rester calme mais de lui rendre coup sur coup tout de même.

- Tu étais où hier soir ? Tu as loupé notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire, j'étais triste de n'avoir personne à surveiller pendant toute une nuit...

- J'étais avec un mec, pas mal du tout. Très aimable et plutôt beau gosse, il m'a payé un verre, peut-être deux. Je me souviens plus très bien. Mais je me rappelle qu'il était très charmant, lui. On a passé une petite soirée ensemble, à flirter et …

- Et ?

- Et il m'a raccompagné chez moi. Je te l'ai dit, lui, c'est un gentleman. Il ne passe pas sa soirée à me poser des questions intimes et à se foutre de ma gueule.

- Tu mens.

- A quel propos ?

- Tu n'étais avec personne hier soir.

- Tu me suis ?!

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors que faisais-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit. A toi d'y croire ou non.

oOo

- Bonjour Monsieur le Shérif, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Assez chargé et compliqué, et la votre ?

- Plutôt bien, jusqu'à votre appel. Que se passe t-il encore ?

- Monsieur Gold a été cambriolé. On lui a volé un livre.

Graham reprit son calepin et lut le titre à la jeune brune. Amandine Hood était une jeune femme sérieuse, sous son regard intelligent et posé se cachait une étincelle de malice que seuls les plus observateurs pouvaient remarquer. Malheureusement pour lui, Graham était un homme d'action plus que fin observateur. Il ne remarqua donc rien d'anormal chez Amandine.

- De quoi parle ce livre ?

- Selon Mr Gold, ce sont des histoires parallèles à un autre livre qui se nommerait Once Upon A Time. Mais pas que... C'est assez compliqué. Les histoires seraient différentes, transformés et des personnages ont été rajoutés. C'est juste des personnes qui ont voulu s'amuser à transformer l'histoire originale.

- Je n'ai jamais lu Once Upon A Time … Mais je me demande pourquoi Mr Gold tient tant à se livre. Il n'est pas le genre de personne à s'attacher à ce genre de chose, c'est pour ça qu'il les vend d'ailleurs.

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est pas important pour moi, tout ce que je veux c'est le récupérer et que Mr Gold arrête de m'appeler pour savoir où en est l'enquête.

Amandine rigola et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Graham dans un geste réconfortant. Elle cacha son sourire et prit un air compatissant.

- Je suis sûre que vous le retrouverez …

oOo

- Vous pourriez peut-être me regarder quand je vous parle.

Léo Mills souffla et releva son visage vers le shérif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- J'aimerais savoir où tu étais hier soir.

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

Léo parlait lentement et on pouvait presque entendre des grognement entre chaque mot. Il n'était pas ravi d'être là et il le montrait bien. Il était avachi sur la table et jouait avec un morceau de sucre.

- C'est un interrogatoire, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Alors répondez maintenant.

- J'sais plus.

Graham referma vivement son calepin et lâcha son stylo.

- Écoutez, vous n'êtes pas le premier que j'interroge et je commence à être fatigué alors s'il vous plaît, répondez à la question et il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Mais je vous dit que j'sais plus ! Je vais pas vous chier la réponse !

Graham se prit la tête dans les mains, commençant à ressentir l'agacement et l'épuisement.

- Ne jouez pas au bouffon avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes apparenté à la maire que vous allez vous en sortir.

- Bien sûr que si, sinon je pourrais par exemple dévoiler vos nombreuses nuits passées avec elle. Vous faites quoi ensemble ? Du tricot ? Ou quelque chose de plus … sexuel...

Léo s'était approché et son visage menaçant n'était pas loin de celui de Graham. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à cette répartie. Il ne vit pas non plus Léo prendre le stylo et commencer à dessiner sur la table.

oOo

- Bon, on fini ça rapidement, j'ai pleins de trucs à faire de beaucoup plus intéressant ! Allez, posez vos questions.

- Hayley Malone c'est bien ça ?

- Allez dépêchez-vous ! Ça on s'en fout ! Posez-les vos questions !

- Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

- Dans la forêt.

- Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ?

- Un enterrement...

Graham nota quelques mots sur son carnet tandis que la jeune blonde faisait une pause. Elle était assez jeune et ne portait que des vêtements noirs. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage en voyant le dessin qu'avait fait Léo un instant plus tôt.

- J'ai enterré les enfants que j'étais sensé garder. Vous trouverez leurs corps éparpillés un peu partout dans la forêt. J'avais entassé leurs membres dans mon sac plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Vous ne découvrirez aucune trace de pas dans la forêt par contre, j'ai mon parapluie qui me permet de m'envoler.

Elle prit le stylo que Graham venait de reposer et dessina un chapeau et une moustache à Mr. Gold. Le dessin représentait une magnifique pendaison dans les règles de l'art. Mr Gold avait une expression ahurie en rendant son dernier souffle. Hayley reposa le stylo et reprit la parole.

- Et peut-être que je suis venue ici pour que vous m'arrêtiez. Je suis une méchante fille, punissez-moi … J'ai fait de grosses bêtises...

oOo

Stephan, le nouveau suspect, explosa de rire en voyant la caricature de Mr Gold dessinée sur la table. Une mèches brunes retomba sur son visage et il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'air paniqué ni inquiet.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

Stephan se mit à rire de nouveau et fit un signe « chut » à Graham. Il s'approcha et chuchota.

- J'ai vu un lapin blanc et je l'ai suivi, je vous jure … Le total délire !

Graham regarda les yeux clairs de Stephan et soupira. L'homme était totalement défoncé.

- Et … et je l'ai suivi. Vous me croirez jamais mais … Le pays des Merveilles existe !

Stephan hocha la tête exagérément en écarquillant les yeux un peu plus. Graham recula son siège et se leva.

- C'était du pur délire …

Il rigola encore et se stoppa immédiatement.

- Et « Gold pendu » a bougé ! Je vous jure !

Il rigola tellement qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

oOo

- Vous avez l'air épuisé Shérif. Vous savez qu'il y a un service psychologique à l'hopital, je pourrais vous conseiller plusieurs bons médecins. Votre métier n'est pas facile.

- Le votre non plus et pourtant vous gardez toujours le sourire. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites.

Anya Romanov, la belle rousse, était une jeune médecin dynamique et sympathique. Une tasse de thé dans la main, elle regardait les photos du livre que l'on avait volé à Gold.

- Je crois bien que je ne pourrai pas vous aider pour cette histoire Shérif. Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendue parler de cette histoire. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'étais de garde à l'hôpital hier soir.

- Je m'en doutais bien. Et vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu faire ça ?

- Aucune idée …

- Vous pouvez partir donc, au revoir.

Graham et Anya se serrèrent la main et la rousse sortit du poste de police. Elle regarda à droite et se rapprocha d'Henri, le fils adopté par la maire.

- Cache-le bien surtout. Personne ne doit être au courant que c'est toi qui l'a.

Henri sourit et tapota son sac, l'endroit où se trouvait le livre à présent.

- J'en prendrai soin.

Anya s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Henri.

- Dis moi maintenant, pourquoi l'as-tu volé ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt.

Il se tourna alors vers l'horloge et répéta la phrase sous le regard soupçonneux d'Anya.


	3. Nina

Alors voici la présentation de notre nouvelle fiction ! Je préfère prévenir maintenant qu'il n'est pas utile de regarder Once Upon A Time pour lire la fiction, nous reprenons plusieurs éléments et nous essaierons d'expliquer au mieux les situations. Il faut juste connaître un peu les contes qui ont bercés notre enfance, et encore, l'adaptation est libre !

Titre : Believe in Your Dream  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Once Upon a Time ne nous appartient pas. Nina, Jessica, Amandine et Léo appartiennent à GiveMe-Back. Anya, Stephen et Hayley appartiennent à WhereIsMyAngel.  
Rating : K  
Chapitres : x  
Couples principaux : Nina x Graham ( la Chapelière et le Chasseur ) pour l'instant mais ça évoluera, Lacey ( enfin ce ne sera pas la Lacey de la saison 2, je reprends juste le prénom ) x Mr. Gold ( la Belle et la Bête )

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

La cueillette aux champignons était une des activité préféré de Jefferson et de sa fille, Grace. Les cheveux bruns en bataille de Jefferson retombaient devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour arracher un champignon tandis que Grace courrait entre les arbres en souriant. Mais la cueillette ne plaisait pas à une personne : Nina, la sœur de Jefferson. Elle ne cessait de traîner des pieds et de ronchonner derrière les deux autres. Jefferson s'amusait donc à se moquer d'elle et la cueillette de champignons se termina en bataille de pomme de pins sous les éclats de rire des trois comparses. La vie semblait enfin sourire à ce trio.

Ce qu'ils avaient vécus n'avaient pas toujours été roses mais leur vie actuelle leur plaisait plutôt bien. La mort de la mère de Grace avait laissé un grand vide dans leurs vies et dans leurs cœurs. Jefferson refusait catégoriquement d'en parler et avait inventé un mensonge à propos d'un accident de cheval pour ne pas blesser Grace. Nina avait suivit les directives de son frère et avait gardé le silence malgré ses nombreuses objections. Elle savait que la mort de sa femme le rongeait et qu'il se sentait responsable.

La mère de Grace, Eryn, avait disparu dans un autre univers à cause du chapeau magique de Jefferson. Ce dernier travaillait alors pour Le Ténébreux, aussi nommé Rumpelstiltskin pour lequel il allait chercher des objets qui se trouvaient dans d'autres mondes. Jefferson n'avait pas pu retourner chercher Eryn et il refusait d'utiliser son chapeau depuis ce jour.

Son seul but était de faire plaisir à sa fille et à sa sœur. Il aimait coudre et créer de nouveaux accessoires. Il avait donc fabriqué un bonnet pour Nina et plusieurs peluches pour Grace. Nina portait donc son bonnet rouge tous les jours. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui était souvent sale et emmêlés à cause de leur situation précaire. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient toujours de joie, à part pendant la cueillette des champignons. Elle suivait son frère comme son ombre, peut-être par peur qu'il sombre dans la dépression. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais elle l'aimait, tout comme elle aimait sa nièce. Grace avait hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère et de son sourire ravageur. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur et présente pour aider et rassurer son père.

La cueillette des champignons était leur gagne-pain. Ils allaient tous les jours au marché pour les vendre. Mais bien sûr ce n'était pas suffisant. Jefferson le remarquait chaque jour. Il voyait l'air grincheux de sa sœur et l'illumination dans les yeux de sa fille quand elle voyait un objet qui lui plaisait mais qui était beaucoup trop cher.

Regina, la reine du Royaume Enchanté, avait plusieurs demandé, ou réclamé plutôt, son aide. Mais il avait toujours refusé, le souvenir de sa femme, arraché à lui par le chapeau, trop cuisant dans son esprit. Mais il voulait leur faire plaisir. Il avait donc demandé à Nina de garder Grace pendant son absence et leur avait promit qu'il reviendrait pour l'heure du thé. Mais il ne revint pas.

oOo

Storybrooke était paisible à cette heure avancée de la nuit. C'était donc le parfait moment pour un cambriolage nocturne. Le bureau de la maire de Storybrooke était bien sûr verrouillé mais Nina avait plusieurs tours dans son sac qui lui permirent de crocheter la serrure de la porte. Une alarme se déclencherait une minute après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte mais elle avait retenu le code après ses nombreuses visites à Régina, la maire du village. Nina avait toujours eus des doutes à son propos. Pourtant, Régina avait toujours été très sympathique avec elle mais Nina était persuadée qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. A propos de son frère.

Nina avait un frère, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant, même quand on lui avait montré son certificat médical qui indiquait qu'elle était fille unique. Elle refusait d'y croire. Il était présent, quelque part et elle allait le découvrir par tout les moyens possibles.

Elle marcha silencieusement et sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans le bureau de Régina. La pièce était assez spacieuse et Nina fut heureuse de voir que le bleu et le blanc qui étaient les uniques couleurs de la salle ne se voyaient pas. A chaque fois qu'elle était venue ici, et ça faisait beaucoup, ces couleurs la dégoûtaient. Le bon goût de Régina n'était qu'une façade pour se la péter selon elle. Elle avait tout de même eut l'intelligence de mettre un tapis au sol et pour ça, Nina l'en remerciait. Elle pouvait marcher sans aucun problème. Elle s'approcha du bureau et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs. Régina avait des dossiers sur quasiment tout le monde, ils étaient juste bien cachés. Elle voulu ouvrir le tiroir du bas à droite mais celui-ci était verrouillé. Elle força et sortit une épingle. La lumière s'alluma alors et le shérif apparut face à elle.

Graham portait sa tenue habituelle, chemise bleue avec une cravate rouge recouvert par un gilet gris et une veste en cuir. Ses yeux luisaient d'amusement. Il se moquait d'elle encore une fois. Ils avaient eu le temps de bien faire connaissance car Nina n'avait cessé de fouiller un peu partout pour trouver des informations. Bien sûr, ses méthodes n'étaient jamais vraiment légales. Elle avait donc passée de nombreuses nuits au poste de police.

- J'en reviens pas ! Moi qui pensait que tu t'arrêterai un jour... Une vraie tête de mule ! s'exclama t-il.

Elle leva la tête et souffla d'agacement.

- Allez Graham, laisse moi partir cette fois … je recommencerai pas.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. Je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes bien pour vouloir passer autant de nuits à mes côtés.

- Crève ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tes approches à deux balles ça marchaient pas avec moi !

- Fait attention à tes paroles, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui me charge de ta punition.

- Bon allez vas-y, fait-toi plaisir, qu'on ne prenne pas trois plombes pour l'arrestation comme la dernière fois, dit-elle en tendant ses bras.

Graham lui passa les menottes et la sortit du bâtiment. Il la fit ensuite monter dans la voiture de police pour l'emmener au poste.

La cellule dans laquelle elle passa la nuit était sombre et humide. Leroy, l'ivrogne de la ville, cuvait dans la cellule d'à côté et ses ronflements l'empêchèrent de s'endormir. Elle passa donc la nuit à réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Elle devait le trouver à tout prix.

oOo

Nina trouva une lettre de son frère caché sous un chapeau. Elle attendit que Grace se soit endormis pour la lire calmement. Il ne voulait pas que Grace soit au courant de son passé et Nina comptait bien exaucer son dernier souhait. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe, s'assit dans un fauteuil et lut la lettre à la lumière d'une bougie.

« Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis pas revenue dans le temps imparti. Garde le chapeau toujours auprès de toi, il pourrait t'être utile. Et promets moi de toujours garder un œil sur Grace. Vous êtes tout ce que j'aime, je ne supporterai pas que vous ayez disparu pendant mon absence, car je compte bien revenir. Je m'en suis toujours sorti, pas de raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas cette fois. Dis à Grace que je l'aime et que je reviendrai. Dis lui que je lui rapporterai du thé et un magnifique lapin blanc. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Ne me cherche pas, c'est moi qui vous trouverai. Toujours, je vous trouverai. Ne tente pas le diable et ne va pas chercher de l'aide, occupe toi de Grace, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je vous aime

Jefferson »

Nina ne quitta pas le chapeau. C'était la seule des règle qu'elle avait retenu car le lendemain, elle confia Grace aux voisins et parti à la recherche de son frère.

Elle savait précisément quelle direction prendre et à qui demander de l'aide : l'ancien employeur de Jefferson alias Le Ténébreux ou plus communément appelé Rumplestiltskin. Ce dernier vivait dans un immense château et il passait ses journées à tisser de l'or. Elle aurait pu l'appeler et passer un marché avec lui mais elle préférait lui demander directement de l'aide et se servir du passé de son frère pour l'aider.

Elle mit une journée à cheval pour atteindre le château. Celui-ci était immense. Nina ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi mais on pouvait immédiatement remarquer que l'on faisait de la magie ici. Elle se demandait même si château n'était pas lui-même un produit de la magie. Il semblait intact. Les tours dominaient fièrement la forêt alentour. Mais ce château n'était pas somptueux, il était sombre. Il était dépouillé de tout charme. Les plantes du jardin étaient mortes et à l'abandon depuis bien trop longtemps. Les volets étaient fermes et les fenêtres étaient barricadées. La pierre prenait une teinte verdâtre. La magie l'avait peut-être créée mais elle l'avait aussi détruit par son pouvoir immense.  
Nina déglutit face à cette vision. Elle attacha son cheval dans le jardin, prit une dose de courage et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit un instant avant qu'une jeune femme ne lui ouvre. Elle était brune et avait des cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle portait une robe bleue qui mettait en valeur sa taille mais Nina remarqua immédiatement le tablier signalant qu'elle était la domestique du château. Elle lui passa alors devant et entra dans un grand hall. L'intérieur du château était l'opposé de ce que l'on pouvait penser en voyant l'extérieur. Le grand hall ne contenait que très peu de mobiliers mais l'on pouvait voir la salle de l'autre côté et elle semblait somptueuse.

- Voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse ? demanda la jeune domestique qui venait de fermer la porte et qui s'était approchée d'elle.

-Non.Ça ira.

La domestique se retira et Nina entra dans la salle. Une table immense trônait en son centre mais il n'y avait qu'un seule chaise. Un meuble en chêne se trouvait tout au bout de l'autre côté de la pièce et contenait la vaisselle. Un immense luminaire fait de cristaux dominait le tout. Elle remarqua l'homme qui était installé derrière la rouet. Il ne la regardait pas et Nina ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle s'approcha donc, ses bottes frappant contre le parquet ciré et brillant.  
Le visage de Rumplestiltskin se releva lentement et Nina eut un mouvement de recul face à la couleur verdâtre de sa peau.

- Vous êtes bien Rumplestiltskin ? demanda t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître apeurée.

Le prénommé Rumplestiltskin se leva et fit le tour de la jeune femme en l'examinant. Il faisait la même taille qu'elle, il n'était donc pas très grand, mais il était intimidant et son regard rieur semblait vous percer à nu et prévoir mille tortures. Son pas était souple et il ne faisait pas un pas sans bouger les bras.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda il de sa voix étrangement aiguë et nasillarde.

Il la regardait à présent la tête penchée et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Nina et …

- Je sais qui tu es ! S'exclama t-il en levant la main pour l'arrêter. Viens-en aux faits !

- Je cherche mon frère …

- Jefferson ne travaille plus pour moi depuis longtemps, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je sais, je viens vous demander de l'aide, déclara t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Il se mit à rire et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il se tourna vers le fond de la salle, l'endroit où Belle, sa servante, se tenait. Elle fronçait les sourcils et semblait ne pas approuver ce qui allait se passer. Il leva donc le bras et ferma l'accès entre le hall et la grande salle, empêchant Belle d'entendre et de se mêler de ses affaires.

- Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je ma chère ? demanda t-il, le sourire toujours présent.

- Demandez-moi n'importe quoi ! s'exclama t-elle. Je veux juste le retrouver.

- Le chapeau …

- Non, pas ça, le coupa t-elle. Tout mais pas ça, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui …

- Le chapeau pourra m'être utile et toi avec … Tu sais ce que ton frère faisait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il en se remettant à tourner autour d'elle.

- Il accomplissait des missions pour vous, il vous ramenait ce que vous vouliez d'un autre monde grâce au chapeau, dit-elle, connaissant l'histoire par cœur tellement Jefferson lui en avait parlé. Mais celui-ci est …

- Il est comme l'autre. Si tu veux que je retrouve ton frère, tu devras travailler pour moi puisque tu ne veux pas me donner directement le chapeau. Acceptes-tu le marché ?

- Oui je l'accepte.

oOo

L'appartement de Nina était désordonné mais elle savait tout de même où trouver chaque objet. Il était dix-neuf heures quand elle rentra chez elle mais elle ne fut pas la première à arriver comme elle le remarqua immédiatement quand elle vit ses vêtements, habituellement éparpillés au sol, sur sa commode. Elle balança ses clefs sur le canapé et se tourna vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre vers la droite. La maire de Storybrooke, Régina Mills, était tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil de cuir marron, les jambes croisées et une tasse de thé dans les mains. Ses yeux sombres scrutaient Nina et son visage était fermé, ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? demanda Nina sèchement.

- Votre mère s'inquiétait pour vous alors elle m'a passé le double des clés.

- Ce n'est pas ma mère. Je n'ai pas de mère. Sortez, s'il vous plaît.

- Je veux t'aider Nina, assieds-toi, dit Régina en gardant une voix posée et maternelle.

Nina était énervée et son seul désir était de dormir mais elle savait que contre Régina Mills personne ne gagnait jamais. Elle repoussa le tas de vêtements et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Du thé ? proposa Régina.

Nina fit non de la tête et serra les dents en constatant que Régina s'était servit dans son propre service à vaisselle comme si elle était chez elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon seul but est de t'aider. Tu es tellement jeune et tellement seule. Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge. Une jeune fille brisée par la vie en quête d'amour.

- Je ne suis pas en quête d'amour, je cherche mon frère ! s'exclama Nina.

Régina remit en place une de ses mèches de cheveux et sa baissa pour prendre une boite qui se trouvait dans son panier. Elle sortit deux assiettes et des couverts puis ouvrit la boite qui contenait deux chaussons aux pommes. Elle prit ensuite un saladier qui contenait des pâtes au pesto.

- J'ai vu que tu mangeais toujours chez Granny alors je me suis dit que cette fois ce serait ma cuisine que tu goûterais. Et on m'a beaucoup complimenté sur mes talents de cuisinière.

- Merci, répondit Nina en se servant des pâtes.

Elles commencèrent toutes deux à manger. Nina plus voracement et rapidement que Régina. Graham ne lui avait apporté qu'un sandwich et un verre d'eau le midi. Elle était donc affamée. Régina la regardait se goinfrer avec un petit sourire.

- Alors dis-moi, que pourrais-je faire pour toi ? demanda Régina quand Nina mordit dans son chausson aux pommes.

Nina avala, reprit une autre bouchée puis s'essuya la bouche avec une des serviettes rouge qu'avait amené Régina.

- J'aimerais avoir accès à certains dossiers. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mon frère. Je sais qu'il est ici, pas loin. Je le sens. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je ressens sa présence, je sais que j'ai un frère. Il me manque quelque chose. Je ressens une horrible absence. C'est insupportable, j'ai l'impression que … mon monde est vide, que j'ai tout perdu. Je suis seule ...

Régina s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nina qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne sera plus jamais seule Nina.

Nina ferma alors les yeux, étourdie. La tête lui tournait et elle avait l'impression que son corps se ramollissait. Elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle s'assoupit et tomba contre le dossier du canapé dans un bruit mat.

oOo

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Nina revint dans son village. Une fumée sombre s'échappait de la cheminée des voisin. Elle s'arrêta face à la petite bâtisse, imaginant Grace mangeant et rigolant à l'intérieur avec leur voisin. Il prendrait soin d'elle, elle en était persuadé. Et Grace était une jeune fille gentille et douce, souriante et généreuse. _Personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal, non jamais. Elle aura une bien meilleure vie ici qu'en m'accompagnant. Je retrouverai son père et on sera de nouveau heureux tous les trois. Oui, j'y arriverai._

Elle se dirigea vers sa maison et empaqueta quelques affaires. Elle en sortit quelques minutes après et marcha vers la limite du petit village. Elle se retourna et regarda les petites maisons pour la dernière fois. _Je reviendrai, je te le promets Grace. Je reviendrai avec ton père. _

oOo

Nina gémit douloureusement, bouger était douloureux. Elle tenta de déplacer un peu sa jambe mais le mouvement lui fit mal et crispa son visage. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la frappait à coups de hache partout sur le corps et que sa tête allait exploser. Elle papillonna des yeux, cherchant par tous les moyens à les ouvrir pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

- Nina ?

Un battement puis un claquement. Une porte d'entrée que l'on ouvre puis que l'on ferme.

- Ah tu es là...

La sensation d'une main sur le visage. Une main douce et rassurante.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Nina souffla et réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla un instant et la fit battre des paupières rapidement. Sa vue s'habitua au fur et à mesure et elle aperçut enfin le visage de Régina penchait au dessus d'elle. Nina se tâta le visage puis se releva en se posant sur ses coudes. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Régina était assise sur le bord de son lit et la regardait avec inquiétude. Nina avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche, elle toussa un peu puis dégagea sa couverture pour mettre les pieds au sol.

- C'est vous qui m'avez changé de place ? demanda t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Non, tu t'étais endormis sur le canapé. Je t'ai mis une couverture et je suis rentré chez moi. Tu as dû te déplacer pendant la nuit. Un lit est bien plus confortable.

Nina hocha la tête puis remercia Régina de sa présence. Cette dernière lui avait apporté un petit-déjeuner de chez Mère-Grand et une de ses propres pommes. Nina la congédia et elle alla se laver et s'habiller.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse mais elle en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps. Elle continua sa petite routine habituelle de chaque matin. Après le lavage et l'habillage, elle alluma la télévision, zappa plusieurs chaînes puis l'éteignit. Puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le placard qui se trouvait sous le lavabo. Une boite se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle en retira le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle stoppa immédiatement son geste, constatant que la boite était vide. _Impossible ! Non, non, non...C'est pas possible ! Régina !_

Elle sortit précipitamment de son appartement, laissant tout en plan derrière elle, et prit la direction du bureau du maire. Mais Régina n'y était pas. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa maison mais s'arrêta en chemin pour entrer dans la boutique de Mr. Gold. Il l'avait souvent aidé, bien sûr il demandait toujours quelque chose en contrepartie mais il avait été là pour elle quand elle avait eut besoin d'avoir son propre appartement et aussi d'un boulot et elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment Régina. Il était son patron actuellement et avait assisté à plusieurs disputes entre la maire et lui.

La sonnette annonça sa présence et Mr. Gold arriva depuis l'arrière-boutique.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services aujourd'hui, dit-il sans la regarder.

- Mais moi j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Encore ? Tu as déjà beaucoup de comptes à me rendre, tu le sais ? Moi je m'en souviens.

- Eh bien, vous pourrez encore une fois me demander n'importe quoi !

- Que se passe t-il encore ?

- Régina m'a prit mon chapeau.

Mr. Gold écarquilla les yeux, semblant effaré par la nouvelle.

- Quelle horreur !

Il reprit ensuite son expression habituelle.

- Je dois avoir quelques chapeaux dans l'arrière boutique mais ils ne seront pas gratuits.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est le chapeau que mon frère m'a donné.

- Encore ce frère qui n'existe pas …

La sonnette claironna de nouveau et Nina se retourna pour voir Graham entrer dans la boutique. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut que tu me suives Nina.

- Qu..Quoi ? bégaya t-elle.

- Allez viens.

- Mais …

- Maintenant, ordonna t-il.

- Nina suivit Graham à l'extérieur. Il la menotta et la fit s'approcher de sa voiture de shérif.

- Tu es en état d'arrestation pour agression sur la personne de Sœur Astrid. Tu as le droit de garder le silence, si tu ne veux pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que tu diras pourra être utilisé contre toi. Tu as le droit à un avocat, si tu n'en as pas les moyens, un avocat d'office pourra t'être accordé par la cour.

Nina fut placée à l'arrière de la voiture, la vision brouillée par les larmes. La dernière chose qu'elle réussit à voir correctement fut une voiture Coccinelle jaune passer dans la rue adjacente.


End file.
